


006. Eye Contact

by moonyredmoon



Series: 365 Days of Writing [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Drinking, Eye Contact, F/M, First Contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyredmoon/pseuds/moonyredmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy sees Clarke from across the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	006. Eye Contact

Across the room he noticed her, sitting at a high table with three others. She caught his attention immediately with her laugh; beautiful, but not as beautiful as the girl it belonged to. It wasn’t hard to find her glowing face in the crowd, smiling beneath a pair of captivating blue eyes. Bellamy wanted to know those eyes--to stare into their depths and learn every facet of the soul behind them.

Who was this girl?

He wanted to know her name. He wanted to go talk to her, and learn everything about her. He wanted to hear her laugh again, and he wanted his words to be the cause. He wanted to brush her wavy golden hair from her small shoulders. He wanted her to turn to him, and see him, and for the room to melt away.

He wanted to sweep her off her feet.

The bar was large, and she was well outside his grasp. Patrons, servers, tables, and dark empty space stood in his way. If she was alone, he would already be at her side; but she wasn’t alone. It was low to hit on a girl clearly out to socialize with friends. She wasn’t trying to meet anyone. Besides, a woman so breathtaking was undoubtedly already dating somebody else.

That didn’t stop him from wanting her.

The ache in his chest was only amplified by the alcohol; it made him want her more, and made the idea of just going for it so very appealing. First impressions were important though, and he wasn’t about to fuck this up. To allow that level of self-sabotage would be unforgivable.

She was so beautiful.

Just impossibly beautiful.

_ Fuck it. _

Bellamy downed his drink in a swift gulp and slammed the glass on the table. Careful to avoid a direct path, he moved toward her with purpose. He circled to a different corner of the bar, weaving between drunk rowdy frat boys and dancing couples. Now he stood twice as close and from a different angle, wondering if his eyes gave away how hungrily he was drinking her in. He smiled to hear her laugh again, carefully observing how her expressions changed so subtly as her friends talked and laughed.

Maybe she would notice, if she was even looking his way. But she wasn’t. She was occupied. That was good, because the last thing he wanted for for that sweet face to contort into a look of disgust. That sweet, cute, beautiful face.

_ Just adorable. _

This was going to be a mistake. He couldn’t pull himself away. His feet moved of their own accord, bringing him closer. _No, I shouldn’t._ Another step; his body ignored him completely. _She’s so fucking gorgeous._ Bellamy forced himself to stop and stand there instead of continuing, a single table now all that separated them. He tried to act inconspicuous, but kept glancing at her much too often for it to be natural.

The voices carried from her table, and in a lucky moment he caught her name as it passed from her friend’s lips. _Clarke._ What a beautifully unconventional name. It suited her. He watched her now, unable to help himself. Yes, it very much suited her. Now he couldn't imagine calling her anything else. He imagined her as layered to the point of inspiration, solely from the depth of her eyes. He wanted to feel her gaze. _Those eyes…_ He was captivated. “Clarke.”

The word wasn’t supposed to leave his tongue, but in a soft, low whisper he released it. No, she was much too far away to hear something so quiet. Except she froze slightly, tilting her head toward the source of the sound. Bellamy watched her with baited breath, heart completely stopped, unable to move.

Clarke’s eyes found his. Contact. He couldn’t think; no words or thoughts or images formed in his brain except her face exactly as he saw it, so flawless and enticing. She wasn’t looking away, and he couldn’t bring himself to either. Bellamy could only hope he didn’t look as shaken and powerless as he felt.

After the longest second of his life, her face relaxed, but she continued to look into his eyes. Unmistakable eye contact, held with intention. She smiled, and Bellamy knew it was for him. Without a second thought, he smiled back.

That was all the invitation he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this one, but I needed to write it. Feels kind of uninspired... maybe I'll redo it some other time. But I like the scene it lays out. Sweet little Bellamy, entranced by his Clarke. ;)
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I really appreciate it.


End file.
